Matt's Resolution
by bellemusique
Summary: It's New Years, and you know what that means! REsolutions. But trust me, this won't be the same resolution story that you read.. MattxMello rated M!


**HAAAY YOU GUYS! Sorry for the long waait. I've been doing school stuff and friend stuff and all that. Chapter.. 8? Of TAOMN will be out shortly. But I did not feel like starting the chapter just yet, so I found this story I have ben working on for about a few months. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: Lemon, cursing.**

**Disclaimer: III OWNNN NOTHINGG.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

New Years is usually the time when you make these little 'promises' to yourself called resolutions. It usually consist of: loosing weight, get better grades, doing chores around the house; stuff like that.

Matt and Mello had never really tried to make one of them. Their bad habits were smoking, playing video games non-stop, eating chocolate, and well… _killing people._

But this year, Mello decided to make one of these damn 'resolutions' and if he had, Matt had to also. They couldn't tell each other what their resolution was until the clock chimed 12.

The two men sat outside their house, one had their hand around chocolate and the other's a cigarette. The blonde looked disgust over at the other, glaring down at the cancer stick.

"I hope for your resolution is to stop smoking." He spat, earning an eye roll from Matt. Matt took one more hit from the cigarette, throwing it to the side out of the house.

"Guess you'll have to find out." He turned his head, "And I hope you're going to stop eating chocolate. It gets really fucking bothersome when _I_ have to pick the damn wrappers."

Mello flipped him the bird, "Guess you'll have to find out." In a mockingly tone. The gamer got up and stormed away, slamming the front door on his way in. Mello sighed, frowning a bit at the stomping Matt was doing.

Rubbing his temple with his index and his thumb, Matt entered his own room before collapsing on the bed. He glanced at the clock 11:30 P.M. It was going to be a long-ass thirty minutes.

A short moment later, Mello also returned into the house. He dropped the wrapper right by the trash bin; not giving a care.

"Matt… come in and clean up the kitchen." Mello demanded sharply, like he always did. Matt slowly got in the room. He gave Mello a weird look.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Matt smirked. "You." He replied, before pinning confused blonde into the wall and smashing his lips onto his.

The kiss burnt both of their mouths. Even though the familiar pool of heat and pleasure was boiling up inside them, they both felt something else. It wasn't something they knew.

Matt chewed violently at Mello's bottom lip. Why was Matt being so dominant? So forceful? This wasn't how Matt usually is.

Mello opened his mouth slightly, allowing Matt to slip his tongue inside to greet his own. The wet muscles fought against each other. Saliva escaped from their lips, slowly drawing onto their chins.

For the first time in a VERY long time, Matt had beaten Mello in the fight for dominance. He let his tongue explore and dance inside Mello's mouth. The gamer's hands groped at the end of Mello's vest; acting as if it would magically come off.

They separated for a few seconds or so to remove both torsos. Their mouths came together like magnets. Of course, they didn't bother to fight again. Matt took control as soon as they were one inch apart again.

Hands roamed around every inch of skin. No part of their top half was untouched. Matt scraped his fingernails into Mello's back, earning a soft yelp from the sniper.

Matt untangled the string from Mello's pants. He didn't even have to open his eyes to see where they were. He had it all memorized.

He put one foot behind him and wrapped his free arm around the blonde's waist tightly. They walked backwards, careful not to bump into anything.

Walking until Matt felt Mello hit the bed he pushed him down into it. He went straight for the open throat. Matt bit hard on the skin, savoring the taste of Mello's skin.

Said blonde hissed in pain. Mel could feel the mark beginning to turn into a bruise. For some reason, he didn't want to stop him. He didn't want for Matt to let Mello top him. For some reason.. This felt right.

It felt like it wouldn't be the same if he did.

Matt glanced at the clock again, 11:50. Ten more minutes. Matt finally grabbed at the momentarily forgotten pants, pulling them down with haste.

_I need to make this quick… But I need to drag it out._

Matt attacked Mello's stomach, but softly paced butterfly kisses along the way. The blonde moaned, grabbing a fistful of Matt's hair.

Matt stopped, looking up to look into Mello's eyes. They were glazed over with pleasure and lust. Nothing more.

His heart burned slightly, causing him to wince. He simply pushed it away. He nuzzled Mello's erection; the blonde shaking by the lightest touch of it.

The redhead took the weeping head into his mouth, humming and licking. He placed his hands on the bucking hips.

Matt swirled his tongue as far as he could reach it. He could almost feel the erection's throbbing veins inside of it.

A sharp emotional pain shot him straight into his stomach. He began to bob his head up and down, humming more.

"Fuck..Matt."

Matt opened his eyes to look at the clock. 11:58. He bobbed with more speed. Mello's finger twisted his hair, pulling slightly.

Every time Matt's head bobbed, the more the anticipation welled inside him. He looked at the clock every few seconds which felt like five minutes for him. Mello let out a very small moan; his fingers what seemed like skating in the other boy's hair.

''God, Matt. I'm about to come…"

_Ding, ding. Ding, ding._

…The clock chimed as it hit midnight, AS soon as Matt's eyes reached the clock, he pulled away. Mello glared at him with confusion.

"What the fuck? Finish what you started!"

Matt shook his head. "No, Mello. This is the last time we'll ever have something like this again." The statement made Mello's eyebrow raise up.

"MY New Year's resolution is to quit **you. You have brought me nothing but pain, everything that you do. I'm not going to live like this, just because you're not the best and you need someone that's below you in rank to make you feel better. I'm going somewhere different, and we will never see each other again."**

**The blonde's heart dropped down to his feet. He didn't know why, but his eyes were tearing up and he was starting to shake. Though, it wasn't determined if he was shaking from the lust or the sadness.**

"**But, Matt.." Mello began to scramble up pathetically, one arm out in front of him to touch Matt's arm. "Why..?"**

"**I already told you why!" He spat out, stepping back. Tears fell out of Mello's eyes. "Mat… I.. I love you. Did you not fucking know that?!"**

**Matt closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter. I don't love you. It's over."**

**Silence was like a fragile vase to the guys. Neither one of them wanted to break it. All you could hear was Mello's heavy breathing and the sniffles to help him stop crying.**

"**Goodbye, Mello.." Matt raced forward, smashing the two lips together in the biggest kiss he could muster. The kiss lasted a few seconds then they parted. Matt walked through the door, grabbing a bag of his belongings.**

**He left Mello crying in his room by himself, with the erection he caused only mere seconds ago..**


End file.
